from missing and comes backs
by my daydream world
Summary: when Merlin suddenly become strangly ill he gone with some druids and none see him for two years when they do he with a gang of mercenaries. Merlin has a lot of explaining to do. But once back troubles follows closely behind. May change title
1. two years ago

**Hi all. I got the next chapter already done. So tell me if you like this or not. **

**I don't own Merlin**

Two years ago

Arthur Merlin and the knights come to a mouth of a cave. It was dust cold wing bowed in their face. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Well?" asked Arthur

"I can sense magic" said Merlin

"But what kind?" asked Gwaine looking at the young warlock.

"I can't be too sure" said Merlin shaking his head.

"Well there only one way to find out" said Leon looking into the cave "It's not curse or anything is it Merlin?" He asked

Merlin smiled "Not to my knowledge"

"But they something magical near by?" asked Elyan. Merlin nodded "is it the sword of light?" Merlin shrugged. "That was informative!" mumbled Elyan.

Merlin walked up the the cave next to Leon "It's safe... Well no evil magic enchantments I can't say the same or people or creatures"

"Well sound good to me" said Arthur "We should check it out"

"You're the boss" said Percival

They all enter the cave. It was pitch black

"Merlin" said Arthur "You know what to do"

Merlin nodded even if no one could see him "Leoht" Merlin said making a ball of light in his hand. Which made it easier to see. "Better?" asked Merlin

"Lots" said Arthur "Come on" They walked farther and farther in and then the light went out. "Merlin now is not the time for jokes"

"It's not my fault" said Merlin "Leoht...Leoht...Leoht..." Nothing happen

"Merlin are you okay?" asked Elyan

"What happening?" asked Gwaine "Merlin...?"

"I don't known" said Merlin sounding scared "Leoht...Leoht"

"We should get out of here" said Percival "Lucky that cave only gone one way. If we keep one hand on the wall we should be able to find our way out"

"Merlin are you aright?" asked Arthur

"I don't know" said Merlin "My magic only stop working once before and that was with the dorocha"

"But they not here are there?" asked Arthur "I mean we would of know if they were"

"Yeh" said Merlin in an quite voice

"Maybe it something in the cave" said Arthur "We'll get out and you'll find you can still use magic" Merlin didn't sat anything. Arthur could just make out his outline in fort of him. "Merlin...?"

"Shhhhh I can head something" said Merlin in a low voice

"What you mean like how the druids talk to you?" asked Gwaine who could hear what was being said. Again Merlin didn't answer "Merlin who or what is it. You need to tell us"

"It's..." began Merlin "It's... I'm not to sure..."

"Is it the reason your magic is not working?" asked Arthur

"...Could be..." said Merlin. Arthur frowned to himself he could now normally tell if Merlin was lying or hiding something. And what ever the voice was Arthur had a feeling it was bad news.

Once they all out the cave they notice Merlin was pale

"Merlin? Are you feeling okay?" asked Leon

"I'm fi... I'm not to sure" said Merlin who eye looked a bit out of forces. Arthur grab hold of Merlin arm in case he fainted.

"What wrong with you?" Asked Gwaine "You're sick" Merlin didn't answer he blink a few times like he was trying to keep forces.

"We need to get him to Gaius" said Arthur looking at his friend "We worry about the sword of light another day" Merlin seem to go more pale "Merlin?"

"I'm good" said Merlin

"No your not" said Arthur "We going back to Camelot and get you some help"

"Arthur..." Arthur looked up at Leon who painted at some Druids who come.

"Emrys dose not need to go to Camelot" said the leader

"Emrys?" asked Percival looking puzzled

"The druids calls me that" said Merlin now looking more sicker. Arthur Seem to be acting as an leading post.

"Do you know what wrong with him?" asked Elyan "His magic is not working like it should"

"The Queen of the fairies, Queen Mab this is her doing" said the druid leader.

"What she got to do with me?" asked Merlin who seem to be a bit more wake

"More than you can even imagine" said the druid "Emrys must come with us."

Arthur didn't known what to think "Why? Were are you doing to take him?"

"To get his magic back" said the druid

There was an silent "My...my... magic is gone... how?" asked Merlin

"I can not say" said the druid "But with out magic you'll die"

Arthur looked at Merlin and back to the druids "Merlin what are you going to do?"

"I have to go with them Arthur" said Merlin "I need my magic. And I need to find out about... Queen map or Mab"

"Don't worry Pendragon" said the druid "Emrys will return to Camelot one day"

"How long?" asked Gwaine

"I can not say. But it might taken some time" said the druid "It it must be done"

"He has to go" said Leon "The druids save my life. They be the best people for the job"

"I know" said Arthur "I know" Arthur helped Merlin to go over to the druids "Merlin get better wont you. Come back and don't do anything stupid"

"Me stupid?" asked Merlin "Won't even think about it... Don't worry I been back.. you can't get rid of me that easy"

"Good luck" said Arthur Merlin nodded losing forces again.

"We need to go" said that druid

"Make sure he okay" said Arthur

"We will try out best Pendragon" said the druids and all of them and Merlin vanish without a word. Arthur and the knight just stood there not knowing what to say.

"We should head back" said Elyan

Arthur was still standing looking were Merlin was "Arthur" said Leon "You have done the right thing. The druids have the understand and the knowledge not even Gaius has. And they said that Merlin will come back. We just got to trust them and Merlin to keep to there word"

Arthur nodded "Lets go" They all walked back to were there horses were. Arthur climbed on hoping that Merlin want be to long.

**What do you think?**

**Please review **


	2. the mercenaries part 1

**Still thinking about a better title. Anyway hope you enjoy :D **

**Please review it's mean a lot to me**

**I do not own Merlin **

Arthur was in a bad mood. He busts though doors. Snapped at anyone who try to talk to him. Most people wanted to stay out of his way. He didn't want to talk to anyone at all.

"It's been two years" said Gwen to her Brother "What do you think had happen?"

"Merlin was really sick last time we saw him" said Elyan "It might an illness that takes a long time to recover from"

"If that was the case wouldn't we hear something by now?" said Gwen trying to hold back tears "Anything?"

Elyan hugged his sister "Try to think positive, the druid say it might take time. Merlin will be back knowing him he came walking in to Camelot talking to us like me has never been away"

"I would agree with you if he had been gone a month or two" said Gwen "But two years is too long. People change, Morgana did. She change so much in last time than that"

"But Merlin has a strong mind" said Elyan "He will not destroy any of he friendships. Not after we all accepted him for who he is. Your one of the people who known him best do you really think he would go to Morgana size. They tried to kill each other more times than I can count"

"Well you were always terribly with numbers" said Gwen laugh a tiny bit. "Thanks Elyan"

...

Arthur was still in a foul mood at midday "Arthur would you like to go hunting to blow off some your energy?" asked Leon. Arthur was sitting in his place at the round table.

Arthur slams the book he was pretending to read on the table "Why, do I seem like I need to?" Arthur took a breath "Sorry... Just got a lot on my mind"

The knight looked at each other they all missed Merlin. He was the person with the mostly logic voice and the brains. He was the one people overlooked but was impossible to miss.

"So hunting?" asked Gwaine

"I go hunting with Leon and Percival the rest of you go and do your duties" Said Arthur staying up "Get moving"

...

Arthur was only trying to forces on hunting. That the reason he chosen to take Leon and Percival with him. They knew that Arthur needs time to thing. And he could do with out Gwaine talking today.

"I think we should head back" said Percival "We have been gone a few hours"

Arthur sighed "Fine" He felt at little better but he dumbness in the back of his head was still there. Surly Merlin was still alive? But Arthur was losing hope.

"Come in Gwaine will be sending everyone mad" said Leon

"He always sending every mad" said Arthur lightly. They all turned round to go when a large group of angry mercenaries. Most of them were wearing hoods coving their faces. "Great, that is all I need"

Arthur, Percival and Leon all tried to fight the mercenaries but they were outnumbered and surrounded they had no hope.

"Look what do you want?" asked Arthur trying to keep his voice clam with no sign of fear. He got no answer. Arthur looked at Leon and Percival to see if they were okay. And they were more or less. "What is it you want?"

"We're on a mission" said one of the mercenaries "We are looking for someone"

"Who?" asked Leon he guess they even didn't known who Arthur was or they were not looking for Arthur.

"Someone who had be causing a bit of trouble" said the mercenaries he grinned toothlessly "He won't be causing any trouble when we get to him"

Arthur thought of a moment "why would we known how you are looking for?" He asked

The mercenaries looked confessed for a few moments "Look I don't want no fuss so you're all going to die in these woods... hold the blond one"

"This is not part of our job, boss" said a younger mercenaries. He seemed hardly of age with ginger hair "They are knights... we can get killed by law for this"

The mercenaries who was calling all the shots rolled his eyes "Wake up sonny we are outlaws we live outside the law" The younger marauder nodded not looking too sure.

"Look if you get word to Camelot King Arthur will come and pay for them" said anther Mercenaries he must of misread the expression on the boss face as he quickly said "It's Dillon's idea"

"Yes that might work" said the mercenaries boss looking thoughtful "Tie them up we leave it a few more hours to see if the king even notices they are gone..." He turn to Arthur, Leon and Percival "My bet he doesn't even known you are gone"

Arthur, Leon and Percival were all tie up together ageist a large tree. Most of the mercenaries were farther away. They tried to wiggle out of the ropes when one of them come up.

"Lets us go" hissed Arthur

The mercenaries looked behind him and pulled back his hood and Arthur saw a face he hadn't seem for years

"MER..." began Arthur

"Shhhhh" hissed Merlin in an very low voice so that only Arthur, Leon and Percival could hear him. Merlin had change over two years. His hair was longer and untidy. He had a faint scar just visible under his hair on his forehead. And a deep cut on his cheek that couldn't have been they more than a week. "They got no idea who I am, they are looking for me. I will get you out of this trust me. I will explain every that has happen."

"What?" whispered Leon "What going on?"

"They being paid to look for me" whispered back Merlin "They were heading for Camelot. I thought it was the best way to get here. I am hiding right under they nose. You known how good at that I am"

"DILLON" roared a voice Merlin jumped up and turn to the boss of theMercenaries.

"Aye Boss" said Merlin in a make up accent

"NO TALKING TO THE PRISONS"

"I can't see none bars boss" said Merlin. Arthur could tell even after all this time Merlin was acting.

"GO AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL. GO AND HELP MARKUS WRITE THE RANSOM NOTE"

Merlin turns and winked at Arthur and the others and turn back to the boss "Aye aye Boss What ever you say"

"NOW"

Merlin said something rude under his breath He turn away to the others who was looking at him in disbelieve "Look I will get you out. I can't explain now..."

"DILLON I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO THE PRISONS" the boss yelled loudly.

"Aye boss, just asking if they known anything about the warlock" said Merlin brightly "You know the one we been looking for?"

The boss marched over the them "And do they known anything?"

"Ney boss haven't seen him for two whole years. No idea what has happen" said Merlin

"Dillon go and help with that letter" said the boss "You have to make it seem like we know what we doing"

Merlin nodded and left. Arthur who didn't known how to feel. It was a lot of information to take in. But what was clear Merlin was in some kind of trouble. Arthur want to ask him lots of questions. But Merlin said once they were out of this mess he would tell them everything. Leon and Percival didn't know how to feel ether but mostly glad Merlin was alive.

**What is Merlin doing with marudarea? What has happen in the last two years?**

**So what do you think?**

**Please review and tell me what do you think? And thanks for reading**


	3. the mercenaries part 2

**This the last pre written chapter. I the next chapter half done...**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and PLEASE review **

It was two whole hours before Merlin come up to them again. Arthur had been watching him carefully. All Merlin seem to be doing was all the jobs no one else wanted to do. But the mercenaries he seem to get on best was the ginger haired one who spoken out to the boss. Merlin come over after the boss went from view.

"It's nearly night fall" said Merlin "That the best time to escape"

"Why not now?" asked Percival "I mean everyone looks half asleep"

"It best to wait until they are a sleep" said Merlin "One of the marauder Daniel he is going to help us as well. You just have to hold on a little longer"

"How much longer?" asked Arthur "We been here hours?"

"Look I been them for a couple of months I know how they work you got to trust me on this" said Merlin.

"Hey Dillon" called a voice Merlin turn around to another Mercenaries which Arthur guessed was second in change "How many time don't talk to the prisons? Can't you remember anything?"

"Ney Finn run into a wall as an wee kid I did" said Merlin again in his pretended accent "Never the same again I wasn't"

The mercenaries slap himself on his head and spoken very slowly "Go...and...help...Cliff...with...the...food" Merlin nodded. And Arthur Leon and Percival were left alone.

"Do you think he know what he doing" said Percival under his breath so only Arthur and Leon could hear.

"He better" said Arthur "He got a lot of explaining to do"

"That an understatement" said Leon "Why isn't he not using magic? Or talking to the dragon? And why the hell has he been with people like them for months?" No one knew the answer to that question expect Merlin. Who had made it clear he will tell them later. One thing Arthur hating doing was waiting around doing nothing.

Once most of the mercenaries were asleep Merlin creep forward with the ginger hair mercenaries Merlin was talking to earlier "This is Daniel" said Merlin "We have to be fast" Daniel untie Arthur Leon and Percival "Now we run"

"Were to?" asked Arthur standing up

"To a cave or something" said Merlin "They don't known the woods"

"Right" said Arthur and the five of them creeper away quietly and then broken in to a run. Arthur lead them to a hidden cave.

"Merlin what the hell is going on?" asked Arthur wanting to punch Merlin "I was starting to think you were dead"

Merlin looked a little guilty "Sorry" he said "I try to come to Camelot for over a year ago then I ran in to a lot of trouble a few times in a row."

"Why are the mercenaries after you?" asked Percival "What did you do?"

"Only annoyed the queen of the fairies" said Daniel like it was nothing

"You mean Mab the person who made you ill in the first place?" asked Leon in shook. "What's going on?"

"Look I tell you everything once I back in Camelot" said Merlin "I only want to say it once" They was an yell at the mercenaries camp. "They realised you have gone" said Merlin

"Won't they notice you two aren't there?" asked Leon in wonder

"Not right away" said Daniel "It will take them an few days at the most. They not the brightest of people"

"Why are you helping?" asked Arthur

Daniel shrugged "Dillon... sorry... Merlin said he will help me to get out of it once he was back in Camelot. I hated it"

"Then why join?" asked Arthur

"My brother and I join once we lost everything We needed the money we could live within the law no more" said Daniel "Well we could but we couldn't pay taxes or anything. Being a mercenaries is hell. My brother got killed because of all the fighting"

"Your not from Camelot?" asked Percival

"No one there is" said Merlin "I'm the only one who has ever been to Camelot. Of course I didn't tell them that"

Arthur had forgotten Merlin didn't grown up in Camelot. But Arthur just realised that Merlin was wearing fingerless gloves "What with the gloves?"

"Not now" said Merlin he rubbed his left hand hand "I think the mercenaries are not close by. I can't hear them. I can go and check..."

"No" said Arthur angry grapping Merlin arm stopping him from leaving "You already been missing for two years. I'm not letting you out of my sight"

Merlin who at Arthur fed up "I said I would come back and I did. It might not been as soon as anyone would of like but I got my reasons. I got to see were the mercenaries are if they catch you they will try and kill you"

"I'll go" said Daniel stopping an argument at Merlin and Arthur were starting

"You don't known that woods" said Merlin "I do"

"How about we all go now" said Leon "I mean what is they to lose?"

"Our lives" said Merlin

"I think Leon right" said Percival "We all should stick together" Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin and Daniel. Daniel noosed more or less right away. Merlin paused then nodded

"I guess no more low profile for me then" said Merlin unhappy "As long as they don't find out who I am"

"Why?" asked Arthur "What would they do?"

Merlin didn't answer so Daniel spoke up "Well the paid to catch Dill... Sorry...Merlin and hand him over to Mab"

"...and what would she do?..." asked Arthur

"Nothing good" said Merlin "It's never is with her. Are we going or not?"

"We going" said Arthur he went to the mouth of the cave "I can't hear or see anything we have to be as quite as possible" Arthur looked at Merlin who had always been a little clumsy.

"What?" asked Merlin "I can be sneaky when I want to be"

All five of them creped out of the cave staying in the darkness of the trees. The sun was almost set in the sky. They mange to reach the edge of the woods and Camelot come into view.

"At last" said Merlin smiling "It's been to long"

Daniel looked at it "Blimey that Camelot?"

"We better get inside" said Arthur "He other would be worried...and they be so glad when they see you"

"Oh yeah that remind me" said Merlin pulling his hood up so no one could tell who it is "What?" asked Merlin when everyone looked at him "Let surprise the other?"

"You just don't want anyone to recognize you" said Percival.

"I'm a bit edgy" said Merlin

"A bit?" asked Arthur, Leon, Percival and Daniel at the same time.

**Merlin is BACK in Camelot but what has he been doing the last two years? **

**You have to wait and see :D**

**The next chapter will take a couple of days. I try to get it up as soon as possible. Please review make me want to write me :D :P :D :P **

**And thank you for reading :D :P**


	4. merlin's story

**Hey all. Sorry It took so long to update behaving Computer problems. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Merlin **

Merlin and Daniel waited outside the great hall. Arthur, Leon and Perivale walked in to find the rest of the round table, Gwen and Gaius planning on looking for them.

"Were the hell have you been?" asked Gwaine "Your been gone hours"

"We got tied up" said Leon "By mercenaries they were lots of them. But two of them was only heading to Camelot let us free"

"Why?" asked Gwen puzzled "That will get them into trouble won't it?"

"No they with us" said Arthur letting them in.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Gwaine watching Daniel and Merlin (who still had his hood coving his face) walked in

"Oh..." said Daniel "I'm Daniel"

"Right" said Gwaine he looked at Merlin "And you?" he ask Merlin.

"Don't you remember me?" asked Merlin as he pulled back his hood and everyone grasped

"Merlin!"

"No way"

"Dose you magic work now?"

Gwen ran up and gave him a hug nearly knocking Merlin over.

"Did you guys missed me?" asked Merlin goofily

"What do you think?" asked Gwaine giving Merlin a hug as well "Queen Arthur was moody for two years non stop."

"As you can see something's do not change" said Elyan smiling "What took you so long?"

"I'll explain it" said Merlin walking up to Gaius "Hey Gaius"

"Merlin you always surprise me you know" said Gaius and he gave Merlin a hug "What on earth happen to you cheek?"

"Nothing much live being an marauder can be thought" said Merlin "So who up for a story"

"I think we all are" said Gwaine "Are you staying?" Gwaine asked Daniel

"He is" said Merlin "Daniel doesn't known most of it"

"You didn't tell him?" asked Gwen

Merlin grinned sheepishly "You see the mercenaries group I was with had a job to look for me. So I had to be careful what I said"

"He called himself Dillon" said Leon "And talked funny as well. But it seem to work"

Soon all of them were sitting at the round table looking at Merlin who didn't known were to began. Since a lot had happen.

"Why don't you start from when the druids took you?" asked Gwaine "Were did you go?"

"Some sort of stone circle" said Merlin "Hundreds of miles from here lots more mountains. There are no people just miles and miles of mountains and hills. The stone circle help me get back my magic. But I was still ill so I stayed with the druids until I was well that took two and half months"

"So what took you so long to get back?" asked Gwaine "You just call the dragon to fly you here"

"Were I was they was lot of ancient magic. Old magic. You had to be careful what you do" said Merlin "I wasn't going to call the dragon unless it was safe to do so. Anyway a couple of days after I left the druids I accidently bumped in to Morgana and she wasn't pleased to see me at all"

"Right" said Arthur following the story so far "So did you and Morgana have a fight?"

"Kind of" said Merlin "But since I was just stared to use my magic again... it kind of exploded... well I knock myself out because of it and Morgana she still pretty angry about that... but I get to that later. Any next thing I know I somewhere completely different with Mab"

"The fairies queen?" asked Elyan "What is she like?"

"No that queenly" said Merlin "She wanted to do a job for her. To bring back the old religion. I told her it was my destiny to bring back magic to Camelot. Not the old religion. She wasn't too happy about that. Anyway she said the only reason I have this much magic is because of her to do this job"

"Right so you have magic to bring about the old religion?" asked Arthur

"I think I would of have magic anyway" said Merlin to himself then carry on "Mab forgot that I part human I make my own mind up"

Gwen notice something Merlin said didn't seem right "What do you mean part human?"

"Merlin is also part Magic" said Gaius looking at Merlin "That is what you mean isn't?"

Merlin paused "I going to that part now" Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say was Merlin something else "Mab then told me something. Something that I have wondered about but not too much. But at first I didn't believe her. How could it be true? But the more I think I about it the more it made sense"

"What did she tell you?" asked Percival no one spoken all eyes were on Merlin.

Merlin once again paused "She told me what Emrys meant" Everyone waited of Merlin to tell them. But Merlin didn't say.

Arthur spoken "What dose it mean?"

"It means..."began Merlin "It...mean ... it mean Immortal"

"No way" said Elyan "You can't believe that. She was just winding you up"

"That what I thought at first" said Merlin "Then I think about the dorocha you know what they said about them...No mortal had survive there touch"

"But..." began Gwaine "your magic...that is what safe you"

"I think you hit the nail on the head" said Gaius "Merlin was born with magic and with out he dies. You can't take away all Merlin's magic"

Arthur looked at Merlin who looked older so how "You can't die?" asked Arthur

Merlin shrugged "Not in then normal way" Merlin got carry on with the story rather fast "Then she took me to a different stone circle..."

Arthur rolled his eyes "What with the stone circles?"

"Look I trying to tell you all what had happen but you keep getting me off the point" said Merlin

"Okay keep your hair on" said Arthur "Carry on"

Everyone try not to speck but the next thing Merlin made them all want to talk "Mab asked me one more time and I said I wasn't going to help her. So she did it old old old spell. Dark magic and... well Nimueh is back..."

"You mean the witch" said Arthur "But she dead"

"She back and she not to happy with me either" said Merlin "Something about getting defeated by someone who didn't known what they were doing."

"What did you do?" asked Gwen in wonder

"What else?" asked Merlin "I had the queen of the fairies and witch back from the dead wanting to kill me. I ran of it"

Gwaine was trying to work something out "And this was in the first four months you went?"

"I think so" said Merlin then he shrugged "I wasn't keeping on top of the days. I was trying to get back here. I walked for a couple of days could of been a week Then I thought I better call the dragon"

"But..." said Daniel then he looked at Merlin with big open eye. He thought the talking to the dragon was a joke or code not really talking to them "They are dragon!" Then Daniel shooed his head "You can talk to them!"

"I'm a dragon lord long story" said Merlin waving it off "Anyway before I could a very angry Morgana caught up with me. And we had another fight but luckily my magic didn't expoled. Anyway Mab and Nimueh both turn up and I was out number so after a confusing battle mange to escapee" and doing this to myself" Merlin pointed to the scar on his forehead "Don't ask how it happen I don't known"

"Never had you down as a ladies man, Merlin" Joke Gwaine

"But this all happen in the first five or six months" said Perivale "What else happen?"

"Well I stay with a another group of druids" said Merlin "For a couple of months good food better than Camelot's because the food in Camelot make you fat" Merlin looked sidewise that Arthur

"I'm not fat" said Arthur "Just get on with the story will you"

Merlin rolled his eyes "Normally you tell me to shut up" Merlin looked thoughtful of a moment like he was planning to miss part of the story out then shook his head that what he was thinking. Then once again carry on "Well Mab, Nimueh and Morgana didn't work well together. They couldn't decide who would kill me"

"Nice thought" said Elyan

"Anyway" said Merlin "Morgana for revenge for the exploded magic magically throw a poison arrow and I was poison...again"

"Then what?" asked Gwen

"I stay with a another group of druids" said Merlin "They always help me. Anyway I was they a few weeks then I was on my way again"

"How long did all that take?" asked Gwaine

Merlin counted quickly in his head "about seven or eight months might even be nine. But I was getting closer to Camelot but still a long way off. But after I left the druids Nimueh caught me and did some old magic. It was a kind of tracking magic. I f I use magic or called the dragon. The Nimueh would be able to find me"

"That's why you haven't been using magic or call for the dragon" said Leon

"Lucky if I made it to Camelot then the tracking spell will be broken" said Merlin "But I not using magic right now... it might exploded again"

"Carry on you still got a year and a bit to tell us" said Percival

"Not really" said Merlin "I spend about one and a half months travailing by myself. Staying out of trouble because I couldn't rick using my magic for anything. Then I was I a small town and the word was some person was looking for a warlock called Merlin know by the druids as Emrys. So I come up with a name and a story. I was Dillon Smith I worked on a farm but we grow little and had no money so I was looking for work"

"That pretty believable" said Gwaine

"Anyway I hear that a group of mercenaries were recruiting people to join them looking for me. So I thought the last place they look in the group. So I went to see them. And meet Daniel"

"and we spend a over a year looking for him" said Daniel

"As well as running into bandits, smugger, other mercenaries, no food, following order from an brainless idiot..."

"...Batting freezing winters in caves and woods, and boiling summer with bags and sough" added Daniel

"And today they drag these there and I was thinking I can go back to a normal life" said Merlin "Well a normal as it can be"

"So that's it" said Arthur "That is what took your so long"

"Yeh" said Merlin "I just hope Nimueh, Morgana and Mab don't find me right away."

"Will they look for you, or do something to Camelot?" asked Leon

"I can't say" said Merlin "But I promise I do anything I can to stop them" And Merlin meant it everyone can tell from the look in his eyes. He wasn't going to back down without a fight.

**That's Merlin's story but Nimueh, Morgana and Mab are soon to come into the light. **

**Please comment and review **

**Update as soon as I can but I got a busy week coming up. **


	5. untitled

**Forgotten to tape this up. Whoops But here it is. I hope you enjoy **

Untitled – (because I can't think of a name)

Arthur waited two years for Merlin to comeback he hardly thought about how Merlin who of change so much. _'of course he has change" _thought Arthur. He only people who knew Merlin was back was Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and the knights. Two years on the run make Merlin an little edgy.

Merlin's mercenaries friend Daniel was alright. Arthur could see why would make friends with him he was open minded and understanding. But Arthur didn't like him that much.

Arthur had began to worry about about Morgana, Mab and Nimueh he knew they were all bad news. But if they all spend the last two year after Merlin that would explain why Camelot had been more or lest free from magic attacks. But Arthur didn't think that will last much longer.

Merlin and Daniel were eating. They hadn't eaten for a couple of days and were hungry. Arthur relished that Merlin still haven't explain about the gloves.

"Merlin the gloves?" asked Arthur

"Oh yeh" said Merlin "They're warm"

"It's not cold" said Arthur "Tell me the truth"

"Okay" said Merlin "Well when my 'good' friend Mab brought Nimueh. Mab thought she will mark me like I belong to her"

"Mark you?" asked Arthur. Merlin pulled off his left glove and showed Arthur the back of his hand there was a large letter M it looked like it had been burned on to the skin. "Ouch" said Arthur "It's not curse is it?"

"No, not to my knowledge anyway" said Merlin "Just mind games. So I cover it up so I don't think about it" Merlin pulled the glove back on.

Arthur change the subject "Have you tried your magic yet?"

"Yeh..." said Merlin slowly

"Did it explode again?" asked Arthur

"Kind of" said Merlin looking sheepish

"were did you test it? You haven left the castle?" asked Arthur not sure if he really wanted to know.

"You might not be able to lock people in the dungeons at the moment" said Merlin "But I will fix"

"You blow up the dungeons?" asked Arthur slowly

"Well Gwaine did suggest your chambers" said Merlin "But that will be mean on Gwen. I mean you still a prat after all these years" Some of the old Merlin shin though.

"So you though about blowing up the kings chambers?" asked Arthur

"Well..." said Merlin "You did sleep on the table"

"Only once" said Arthur "I had a lot going on"

"I never knew you could get stew in your hair from reading books" said Merlin

"Merlin" said Arthur and saying the words for the first time in two years "Shut up"

**Okay a little short but hop you enjoy it.**

**Please review it means a lot to me.**

**And thanks for reading,**


	6. welcome home present

**Hi sorry for the long update been busy with work and writing other stories plus I had waiters block for this one. Just a note to one of my brothers the charter Daniel only shares the same name. I was going to chosen the other brother names but I thought Daniel sounded better in this story. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy and happy reading**

**I do not own Merlin **

Arthur and the knights were training being watched by Daniel and Merlin was inside reading a book. According to Merlin he hadn't read anything interesting for two years and wanted to read freely again. Gwen guess part of the reason was Merlin wanted to keep a low profile and reading wasn't going to attracted to much attention.

Gwen found Merlin reading in a empty room in the castle "Merlin?" she asked

"Yeh?" asked Merlin looking up

"What else happen during the last two years?" asked Gwen "You didn't mention Mordred in you story?"

"We saw each other" said Merlin turning the page "Nothing happen, he was sulking because he try to fight a another sorcerer and lose. We didn't even pass any words. He not going to attack Camelot. At lest not for a couple of years"

"Why didn't you say you meet him?" asked Gwen

" I already told them about Mab, Nimueh and Morgana" said Merlin "What would they been like if I said I bumped into Mordred as well?"

"Fair point" said Gwen "But I still think that..."

SMASH

A rock come though the window shattering glass everywhere making Merlin and Gwen jumped .The were on one of the upper floors they was no way no one could chuck a rock into the window like that unless...

The rock broken open and a green smoke come out of it. Merlin cover his mouth jump to Gwen and dragged her out of the room and slam the door shut be hide him. Gwen found that her eyes burned a little and mouth feel dry Merlin feeled the same

"What was that?" asked Gwen

"And welcome home present" said Merlin "One of them knows I'm back"

**Sorry it short tell me what you think :D please leave and review **


	7. the rock

**Hey I adding my next chapter :D I hop you will enjoy it. **

The rock

The rock lie in the middle of the round table as Merlin and Gwen were telling them what had happen.

"Wow who would of thought it? A poisons rock" said Gwaine prodding the rock with the end of the sword "Whatever next"

"Who sent it?" asked Arthur not taking his eyes off Merlin

"Who knows" said Merlin

Gwen looked at Merlin "You seen these rocks before haven't you? You knew what was going to happen"

"We come a crossed it when we were mercencies" explained Daniel "A whole rock fall of it. Horrible stuff. lucky only one person died"

"Poor Batty" said Merlin "Should have listen"

"Stubborn of toad he was" said Daniel "Still got no idea why he was ever called Batty"

Arthur interrupted them he didn't care about a dead guy called Batty "Merlin, who do you think sent it. And tell me the truth"

"Well this is not Mab style" said Merlin "And Morgana likes to raised armies dead or a life then attacking it's Nimueh is the one who like poisoning people. I mean the she poison the water supply and me and..."

"So we got a poisoning obsessed dead witch attacking Camelot" said Elyan

"Now thing get interesting" said Gwaine "At long last"

"So what do we do?" asked Percival everyone turn to him "We got someone attacking Camelot two more likely to follow. All of them are skilled with magic. And each of them as good as Merlin"

" Well Nimueh easy" said Merlin "Arthur got a sword that can killed the dead"

"Bet that will be easy" said Elyan shacking his head

"Then we got Mab and Morgana" said Gwen worry

"Mab is my problem" said Merlin "She has no interest in Camelot. The biggest problem is Morgana like I said she like armies and we can't act until we know what she is up too."

"My head hurts" moaned Leon

Arthur did some quick thinking "Right we get rid of Nimueh first .Then we worry about the other two And Merlin don't think about going after Mab alone. We work together"

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Merlin crossing his fingers behind him

**Merlin won't go looking for Mab on his own will he now... Well he might he is Merlin after all. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tune for the next one **

**Please review **


End file.
